Spider Of The League
by gunman
Summary: Spider Man joins the Justice League shortly after the team is formed, and aids the heroes in their mission to protect the world against various super villains and criminals. Like the Injustice Gang.
1. Injustice For All Pt 1

_**SPIDER OF THE LEAGUE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Man or the Justice League.

Summery: Spider Man joins the Justice League shortly after the team is formed, and aids the heroes in their mission to protect the world against various super villains and criminals.

Idea courtesy of classyspider who started this story with 'web of justice' in which Spider Man and Mary Jane get teleported to the Justice League universe which started in 'Secret Origins'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One  
**Injustice For All**

Peter Parker tapped the console of the computer again and filed the League's latest missions, letting out a bored sigh as he did.

_A mission to outer space to rescue Green Lantern from a bunch of robots. A mission to save the planet from the polar ice caps melting because of a bunch of surface-hating water breathers from the fabled city of Atlantis._ Peter thought as he filed the second mission. _Or, thought-to-be-fabled. Honestly the guy seems worse than Namor. He's married, which is good, so he's not inclined to kidnap anyone from the surface. Superman said she was a redhead. Guess we've got something in common, which is more than Namor and I did._

Ever since he and Mary Jane arrived in this alternate universe, and helped the League stop that alien invasion, the webslinger had felt more than a little bored at all this. Though he shouldn't have. He and Mary Jane were alive, reunited, married, and living a good life in Metropolis.

The last bit was courtesy of Batman, who had set Peter and Mary Jane up with new identities and enough money to get them started in their new lives.

Apart from Peter's numerous side-jobs, which included his old profession as freelance photographer for the Daily Planet, (and he actually found Perry White to be more reasonable than J. Jonah Jameson had been) and computer work for a Wayne Enterprises branch company in Metropolis, Peter also worked as tech-support at the Watchtower. (Peter could actually do his computer work for Wayne Enterprises from the Watchtower while doing maintenance work)

Despite the space station being brand new, there were still numerous things that needed to be done to make sure it was operating at 100%. The power core needed to be constantly checked and regulared, the wiring at three different sections of the station needed to be replaced since the League's last mission, and their food supplies needed to be restocked every time the Flash came aboard station.

Though Flash explained why he needed all that food, because of his hyper-accelerated metabolism, it still boggled Spider Man's mind how much food the guy could put away. He'd heard a rumor that Flash had been banned from various Hot Dog eating contests because he always won.

But despite having these great responsibilities, mostly on the Watchtower, Batman had also insisted that if Spider Man was going to 'function' in this universe, on their team, then he had to study. He gave the webslinger access to an extensive dossier of his enemies as well as Superman's enemies, and the villains the other League members had faced in their respective pasts.

In return, the dark knight demanded that Spider Man provide them, The League, with profiles on the villains of his universe.

Spider Man had little trouble with this, since it seemed only fair, and it was thanks to Jonn Jonzz and his special talents (his telepathy and shapeshifting powers) that Spider Man was able to provide the dark knight with more than adequate profiles on his universes villains.

All Spider Man had to do was think of a specific enemy he had faced (for example: Doctor Octopus), Jonn would telepathically read his memories, and would then shapeshift into that particular foe in order to be photographed for the profile. Spider Man would then provide as much information as he had on them. Such as if he knew their real names or not. He was sure Jonn didn't like it when he became Venom as much as he enjoyed imagining it.

Most of the time it was just Peter and Jonn Jonzz up on the Watchtower while the other League members were on other cases. The heroes actually came and went as they pleased. Hawkgirl and John Stewart the Green Lantern were there more often than the others. Wonder Woman was there slightly less than them, and Flash, Batman and Superman were there less than her.

And because of all the studying he had to do, Spider Man was exempt from the League's last two missions. Not that he was complaining about the extra time he was able to spend with Mary Jane, but he had been with the League for nearly two months following the attack by the parasitic alien invaders, and he felt more than just a little bored.

That was, until he was got a call from Batman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lex Luthor was a very wealthy and powerful businessman in Metropolis. However, he had made most of his money in the arms business. And not all of it legally.

Currently a shipment of his weapons had turned up in various countries around the world, most in particular to the country of Iran and near Kaznia. While the League had taken care of the weapons, they had traced them back to Luthor.

Spider Man had heard of Lex Luthor from Superman. To the webslinger, the guy seemed like a clone of both Tony Stark and Norman Osborn. The problem was, Luthor wasn't psychotic. Not like the Green Goblin, but he was cunning, ruthless, cold, calculating, and completely beyond any measure of morality.

From his perch outside the Lex Corps headquarters, and Luthor's private office, Spider Man was listening intently to the conversation going on inside.

"You know I've carried this piece of Kryptonite around with me for years, waiting for just the right moment to use it. And now that it's here, I have to admit, I'm almost disappointed. Almost." the bald-headed man dressed in the dark, finely crafted Italian suit sneered as he walked over to the blue and red suited Man of Steel who was writhing in pain on the ground. "Any last words before you go, Superman?"

"Luthor... those weapons you sold to the terrorists. I have to know... how did you get them through customs?" Superman asked.

"Oh, a gift here, a bribe there. When money talks, people listen. Like Stavroff of the shipping company. And Schneider, the Interpol agent who looked the other way."

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison." Superman said as he stood up, no indication of pain or suffering.

"What?" Luthor gasped as he raced over to him, shoving the green rock in his face. "No! It can't be! The Kryptonite!"

"Won't protect you any longer." Superman said as his features suddenly started to change. Within only a couple of seconds, Superman, the last son of Krypton, was gone, replaced by Jonn Jonn, the last son of Mars.

"You're usually more careful than that, Lex. You slipped up." Batman said.

"And this time you're going down hard!" Green Lantern said as he used his ring to pull the green rock from Luthor's hands and pull it toward him.

Batman caught it and put it into one of his lead-lined belt compartments.

"Mission accomplished! We got him!" Batman said into a small mic.

Outside the building, Spider Man stopped recording the conversation between Luthor and the League and put the special recording device he had with him back into his belt.

But right as he did that, his Spider Sense went crazy.

_What the..._ he mentally gasped as the windows to Luthor's office were suddenly blown out by the high-tech looking escape jet that was hovering just outside said office. _He's getting away!_

Without thinking, Spider Man dashed towards the edge of the building and leapt off of it, right onto the back behind the glass cockpit.

Luthor didn't notice this as he spun the jet around and launched himself away from the building.

Spider Man's ability to cling to smooth surfaces was put to the test as the jet took off at incredible speed, careening through the steel and stone canyons of Metropolis in an almost reckless attempt to get away.

_Well this was a good idea._ Spider Man thought as he held on for dear life. _I wonder if he's noticed that he's got a hitchhiker?_

Luthor ducked and weaved through the city, which didn't strike the webslinger as an attempt to shake him off. No, it was more like he was trying to evade something. Spider Man looked back and saw that something was following him.

It was Superman. The real Superman.

However, the second he saw the man of steel, he noticed two panels on the backside of the ship open up, allowing gun-ports to emerge. They immediately started firing at Superman.

_Figures. I've got to shut down those weapons before he blows something up! Like some innocent bystanders! _Spider Man thought as he crawled onto the underside of the jet and located the main circuit box. _Bingo_! He thought as he pulled his fist back and punched through it into the circuit box. Grabbing a mess of wires and cables, he forcefully pulled them out, which caused the weapons to shut down, but the engines as well. Seeing that Superman was fast approaching, Spider Man leapt off the jet and fired a webline to the nearest building.

He flipped himself onto the roof and watched as Superman caught the jet. The man of steel waved a 'thanks' to Spider Man as he set the jet down on the adjacent roof and literally ripped the canopy off the jet to look inside. Spider Man quickly arrived and looked inside the jet, startled as he noticed that Luthor was passed out. What's more... he looked quite ill.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Less than an hour later, Spider Man was back at the Watchtower. Having handed over the recording of Lex Luthor's confession to the dark knight, the webslinger was back filing the mission report for his part in Luthor's arrest. Batman was naturally upset that Spider Man didn't follow his orders to keep hidden and had jumped on Luthors escape jet, but Superman had been nice enough to vouch for him. Sabotaging Luthor's jet had probably made catching him easier than it would have been.

Regardless, everything had turned out alright. Though when Superman returned from Strykers Prison and informed the League of Luthor's condition, Spider Man actually felt a little bad for the bald man. Apparently the radiation from the Kryptonite that Luthor carried around with him for years had an unfortunate effect on him as well.

The basic idea was this: Kryptonite was deadly to anyone from the planet Krypton, able to weaken, injure, even kill in a matter of minutes. It had no effect on humans though. However, if a human were in close contact with the Kryptonite for a longer period of time, say a few years, then they would eventually contract a rare type of blood-poisoning that was akin to cancer.

Spider Man believed that Superman's natural ability to absorb solar energy was the key. He knew from Batman that Superman's Kryptonian cellular structure allowed him to more easily absorb the solar energy from the Sun. But if he could absorb the Sun's healthy rays so easily, then he could absorb the Kryptonites poison rays just as easily. Which is why Kryptonite was so deadly to him.

While the scientist in him found this to be fascinating, it was put on the back burner when he got a call from his wife.

"Hey, MJ, what's up?" Peter said, lifting his mask to speak more clearly into the phone attached to the console he was working at.

(Just wondering if you're coming home tonight, sweetie?) The smooth voice on the other end said.

"Sorry. I was just filing a report for my boss. I'll be home soon."

(Even if it is a commute.) She teased and hung up the phone.

_Yeah. How many guys work on a space station and call it a regular day job?_ He thought as he filed the mission report and turned to head to the shuttle bay where his ride awaited.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just after midnight when Peter's Justice League communicator rang. He vaguely wondered if Batman got some kind of perverse pleasure at signaling the League members using high-pitched noise through their ears.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm up!" Peter hissed as he tapped the incredibly small hearing aid-like device in his right ear.

(Good to know. Lex Luthor and the Ultra-Humanite have escaped from Strykers Island. They may be somewhere in Metropolis. The League's on their way, but I need you out on patrol as well.) Batman said to him.

"Figures." Peter grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. "I'm on my way." he said tapping his communicator off.

"Peter? Is something wrong?" Mary Jane Watson Parker, the gorgeous red-haired, green-eyed super model and actress asked as she raised her head from her pillow.

"Nothing much. Just some bad guys trying to get away. Boss wants me out there. You know, taking pictures and all." he said to his wife, using his photographer job so as to not alarm her.

But Mary Jane wasn't fooled. Getting out of bed, revealing she was wearing only a pair of red silk panties and a bra, she pulled Peter in close and kissed him passionately.

"Your spare suits in the closet. Be careful, tiger." she whispered to him before going back to bed.

Now fully awake, Peter really started to hate his so-called boss for taking him away, again, from this gorgeous and wonderful woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spider Man swung through the canyons of Metropolis trying to get a lead on Luthor and his ape-like co-escapee. He had just turned onto 7th Street when a forceful explosion caught his attention.

_What The..._ he mentally gasped as he spun around in mid-air and quickly web-slung back towards the quickly burning inferno.

His search for Luthor would have to wait. Innocent people were in trouble.

He leapt through an open window and found an elderly woman and a young girl on the ground. The girl was pushing on her grandmother, trying to ger her to move.

"Grammy! Grammy?" the girl cried out.

Spider Man rushed over to the pair, which startled the girl.

"I'm here to help." Spider Man as he scooped up the elderly woman in his arms and lifted her up off the floor. He then grabbed the girl by her hands and hauled her up on his back. "Hold on tight!" he said as he rushed forward and kicked the door to their apartment open.

Racing out into the hallways, smoke and fire quickly consuming the hallways, Spider Man raced over to the stairwell and jumped down the flight of stairs that was even now starting to crumble under the heat of the inferno. Bounding from wall to wall, Spider Man was out of the building within a matter of seconds, right as the paramedics arrived.

"I need a medic over here!" Spider Man shouted as he raced over to the ambulance.

The EMT's quickly got the elderly woman an oxygen mask, the granddaughter wrapped in a blanket.

"Thank you, Mr Hero." the girl said to the webslinger.

Spider Man looked at the girl in shock.

_She thanked me._ He thought with some surprise.

"You're welcome." the webslinger said as he noticed Batman and Hawkgirl fly out of the building with another young girl cradled within the dark knights arms.

Spider Man raced over to the pair as the girl and her father were reunited.

"I'm used to being thanked when I save someone." Hawkgirl said to the dark knight.

"I'm not used to being saved." Batman replied.

"Glad to see you guys here." Spider Man replied.

"You too." Hawkgirl said.

"Any sign of Luthor?" Batman asked as Superman and Flash arrived.

"No. When the building went up, I pulled my search." Spider Man answered.

Batman nodded, clearly understanding that.

"No big, it's only two guys. How much trouble can they be?" Flash asked in his usual cocky tone.

"Oh... not much." the webslinger said as he pointed to the still burning building behind them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The members of the Justice League were back at the Watchtower scanning all the communication channels and waiting for something to happen. Knowing Luthor, he wouldn't stay hidden for very long. Batman's primary concern was... who would he be coming after first?

While Superman had been Luthor's primary nemesis, it was the League _and_ Superman who had ruined him and his reputation, and thrown him in prison to boot. So there was the possibility that if Luthor did make a move, it would be against all of them.

Behind the dark knight's work station, Flash and Hawkgirl were talking.

"And I had those fires out before the firemen even stepped off their engines.' Flash said with a cocky grin.

"That's fast." Hawkgirl stated.

"Fastest man alive." he said with confidence.

"Which probably explains why you can't get a date."

"Yeah." he said, then frowned. "Hey!"

"Quiet!" Batman snapped as he increased the volume to his monitor. "Say that again!"

(Police have got the Ultra-Humanite cornered at the Federal Building here in Metropolis. He's got a hostage!) The webslinger's voice called out over the speaker system.

Hawkgirl walked over to him and pressed a button on the console.

"Yeah. We're looking at a news report now." Hawkgirl said.

(_A dangerous hostage standoff has erupted at the Federal Building. The Ultra-Humanite has yet to make any formal demands. A freak of science, the Ultra-Humanite is apparently a super genius who is considered extremely dangerous!_) News reporter Snapper Carl said on the monitor.

"No Biggie, right?" Batman stated to the scarlet speeder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spider Man slipped in through the ventilation system like Batman had told him to, quickly finding his way to the main lobby where Superman was duking it out with the Ultra-Humanite. Batman was with the 'hostage' who turned out to be some crazed female cat creature that was now attacking him, and Green Lantern was getting attacked by a large man with gray skin in a torn black suit.

Just listening to the large man, Spider Man figured he had found The Incredible Hulk's twin brother.

He then looked over at the balcony that overlooked the large lobby, and noticed a certain bald man in a green and purple outfit with a gun holster under his arm.

_And there's Luthor!_ Spider Man thought as he dropped in through the vent and landed on the small wall that the bald man was leaning against.

"What?" Luthor gasped as he backed up and went for his gun.

Spider Man quickly raised his hands and flexed his finger, a spray of webbing shooting out of both palms and webbing the bald villain to the wall.

"Now you stay right there while my friends deal with your friends." Spider Man said.

"Just who are you?" Luthor asked.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider Man." the webslinger said as he turned his attention back to the fight.

A fight that had grown in size since his leaping through the vent to nab Luthor.

Green Lantern was how matching energy beam for energy beam with a rather sexy woman in a pink and black costume with long black hair.

Superman was duking it out with the gray skinned Hulk-clone.

Wonder Woman was using her lasso to wrap up the female feline creature, who looked like a humanoid cheetah.

Batman leapt into the air and kicked down a pale man man in a black suit and top hat.

Flash was running circles around the Ultra-Humanite.

And Hawkgirl was using her mace to knock out a guy dressed up like a reddish-orange snake.

As he looked down at the fight, Spider Man gasped when he realized who these people were from Batman's villains files.

The Hulk-clone went by the name Solomon Grundy. Apparently some kind of zombie with super strength and limited intellect. The snake man went by the name Copperhead, a career thief with qualities similar to that of a snake. The female cat creature was called Cheetah. Some kind of geneticist, if he recalled. The guy in black with the top hat and cane was called The Shade, another professional thief. Then there was the woman in the pink and black outfit. Her name was Star Sapphire, with powers apparently equal to Green Lantern which came from the jewel on her forehead.

He knew Luthor and Ultra-Humanite were the brains behind these guys, and that with them captured, the rest of these villains would fall.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and play with your little friends, so you just stay put and don't be a nuisance." Spider Man said to Luthor, patting him on the head before leaping down from the balcony and racing over to the Ultra-Humanite, who had somehow managed to knock The Flash down.

Ultra Humanite turned around and was about to head back to get Luthor, when he noticed a new player in the game.

"What? Who are you?" the ape-like genius asked the red and blue man with the black spider symbol on his chest.

"Spider Man." he said, right before he punched the Humanite in the face.

Having the proportionate strength of a spider allowed the webslinger to launch the freak of science off his feet and into the nearest wall. However, being quite muscular, he wasn't unconscious.

"Ouch." Humanite said as he lifted himself off the floor and stared at the webslinger. "Impressive. But let's see you do that again." he said as he charged.

Once Batman had taken care of The Shade, he raced up to the balcony where Luthor was struggling to get free. He noticed that the bald man was stuck, which was why the webslinger was now facing the Ultra-Humanite on the lower floor.

"Need a hand, Luthor?" Batman asked.

"I promise, you'll pay for this!" Luthor hissed at the dark knight.

Superman was still duking it out with Solomon Grundy, Wonder Woman was chasing Cheetah around the room, and Hawkgirl was deflecting Star Sapphire's pinkish energy beams with her mace. Copperhead had already been taken out by Green Lantern, and the Ultra-Humanite was currently in the process of being defeated by Spider Man.

And while all this was going on, no one noticed that the Shade had recovered.

Grabbing his Night Stick, Shade filled the entire room with his dark force energy and pulled everyone out he could out of there. The dark force flowed around the room and outside where the police had surrounded the building. Their shock was enough to allow the villains to escape.

Back inside the building, Green Lantern used his ring to clear the area of Shade's dark force energy. Looking around the League noticed that their enemies were gone.

"They're gone!" Hawkgirl stated.

"Hey! We still got one of them!" Flash said, indicating the still unconscious Copperhead.

"Has anyone seen Batman?" Superman asked, looking around and noticing that the dark knight was nowhere in sight.

"He was with Luthor when that dark shadow filled the room." Spider Man said, looking up at where he had webbed up Luthor to the wall.

However, all that was left was the webbing.

"This... is not good." Spider Man declared as the thought of Batman being in the hands of those villains entered his mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

While I wasn't intending for Batman to get captured by Luthor and his gang, as I wrote the story it just kinda happened. In the original series, Batman was injured by Copperhead's venom right before the villains escaped. He then recovered and tracked down Luthor's gang. Right away he gets caught by The Joker and that's where the first part of the show ends.

And in the Justice League's tradition, I've decided to make this adventure a two-parter with Spider Man using all his smarts to track down the villains the way Batman did. Also, this story is told more from Spider Man's perspective, not the League's or the villains, since he is the main charactrer in this.

With any luck I'll have that up a bit later than this.


	2. Injustice For All Pt 2

_**SPIDER OF THE LEAGUE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Man or the Justice League.

Summery: With Batman captured by the Injustice Gang, Spider Man does his best to track him down and forces a showdown against the super villain gang.

Idea courtesy of classyspider who started this story with 'web of justice' in which Spider Man and Mary Jane get teleported to the Justice League universe which started in 'Secret Origins'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two  
**Injustice For All** (Part 2)

Spider Man zipped through the deep canyons of the steel and glass Metropolis, painstakingly looking for something, anything, that would give him a clue as to where Batman had been taken.

There was a part of him that had considered the fact that Batman had merely followed Luthor and his escaping gang of supervillains, and another part that considered that maybe he had allowed himself to get captured.

But if the latter was true, then how was he going to get a message out to the League? He knew that Batman was loner by nature, despite having super-powered back-up, but the webslinger knew that the dark knight would never ask for any measure of help.

It was almost like he didn't trust the other League members.

_Which probably includes me, now that I think about it._ Spider Man thought as he continued to fly through the air on his weblines.

When Batman's utter lack of presence, as well as his inability to answer his communicator, was confirmed, the League decided to split up and look for him. Jonn had tried to use his telepathy to locate him. But if Batman was unconscious, then locating him was going to be difficult.

Regardless, the League decided to split up. Superman and Flash went to Strykers to interrogate Copperhead while the rest of them tried to locate Batman the old fashioned way.

It was too bad that Spider Man hadn't considered putting a tracer on the dark knight or any of the villains they had been fighting. But with the battle against those supervillains nearly won, there seemed little point to it.

He was passing by an old abandoned mall when his brain suddenly twitched. Flipping around onto a nearby roof, he paused when he noticed a green-haired man with a bone-white face, dressed in a purple suit with a red bow tie walking up to the abandoned mall.

_The Joker?_ Spider Man gasped, recognizing him from the files Batman had given him. _What's he doing in Metropolis?_

Despite already having a mission, Spider Man decided to follow the Joker. While he knew that Batman was probably in serious danger, the files that the dark knight had given the webslinger on the clown prince of crime stated quite clearly that he was to be considered extremely dangerous.

This was proven correctly when an explosion inside the mall caught his attention. Acting without thought, Spider Man leapt off the building and swung over to deserted mall. Finding the nearest window he gasped at what he was seeing.

Batman... fighting alone against the half-dozen supervillains that had escaped them less than an hour ago.

He watched as the dark knight leapt out of the range of Cheetah's claws, hurling smoke bombs from his hands to blind the feral cat woman, but also The Shade and The Ultra-Humanite.

Solomon Grundy tried to bulldoze him from behind, but Batman merely flipped over him, tossed a gas pellet in his face and then turned his attention to Luthor and Star Sapphire.

However, this left him open to The Joker, who used the distraction to slip in behind him and place his hand firmly on Batman's shoulder. Electricity surged around the dark knight, causing him pain but also rendering him unconscious.

_Whoa! Guess Batman wasn't kidding about those high-voltage joy buzzers. This guy would give kids nightmares! Probably already does._ He thought as he quickly went into action.

"What? I don't even get a thank you?" Joker asked.

"Fine. Thank you! Now get out!" Luthor snapped at the clown.

"Oh, Lexie, I'm hurt. After all I go through to get here to attend this little party, and you wanna throw me out? Especially after I just caught you a party-crasher." Joker sneered.

"Well you didn't get all of us!" Spider Man shouted as he swung into the mall through the front door, kicking Joker into Cheetah and Luthor before flipping through the air and firing off globs of webbing at Grundy, Sapphire and The Shade in their respective faces. "JUSTICE LEAGUE ATTACK!"

"Who?" Ultra-Humanite gasped, looking around for signs of an attack.

"Where?" Luthor gasped, pulling his gun from his holster.

"What?" Cheetah shrieked as she quickly looked around in a frenzy.

However, nothing happened.

"It Was A Trick!" Luthor shouted in anger as the villains began untangling themselves from the wall-crawler sticky goop.

"A crude but effective one." Ultra-Humanite said, noticing the absence of a certain caped crusader. "He's taken Batman!"

"I don't know who that red and blue menace is, but I'm really starting to hate him." Luthor growled.

"His name is Spider Man. I've never even heard of him." Humanite said.

"Neither have I." Cheetah said.

"Same here!" Star Sapphire said, using her power gem to remove the webbing from around her face and hair. "And what is this stuff? It's disgusting!"

Meanwhile, Spider Man, with an unconscious Batman slung over his shoulders, was climbing up a webline to get to the roof. Once they were outside and on the roof, Spider Man laid the dark knight down and tapped his communicator.

"Spider to League! Dark Knight located! Luthor and his gang are hold up in an abandoned shopping mall over on West Kensington and 12th!" Spider Man said aloud as he pressed down on his mini-communicator.

(Roger that, Spider! We're on our way!) He heard Green Lantern's voice reply.

"Ohhhh." Batman groaned as he tried to sit himself up.

"Easy, Bats. You took a bit of a shock." Spider Man said to the dark knight.

"What happened? Who hit me?" he asked.

"The Joker." the webslinger replied.

Batman didn't seem phased by that. "Figures."

"Well, the League's on their way so we'd better...uh-oh!" he gasped as his spider-sense went crazy.

"Not so fast, boys!" a female voice above them called out. The pair looked up and saw Star Sapphire hovering over them. "Don't you know it's rude to run out on your hosts in the middle of a party?"

"And here I thought you said it wasn't a party." Joker said, appearing behind the pair.

Looking around the pair noticed that Solomon Grundy was on their left, Ultra-Humanite was on their right, Cheetah was standing a few feet from Grundy, and The Shade was opposite of The Humanite.

"Grundy! Break The Roof!" Luthor shouted.

"GRUNDY SMASH!" the super-strong zombie shouted as he raised his fists and brought them down hard on the roof, causing it to crack and break all around the two heroes.

"Definitely related to The Hulk." Spider Man quipped as the floor caved in and both heroes went tumbling down into darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the Justice League arrived at the abandoned shopping mall, all they found were signs that a battle had broken out.

"What happened here?" Flash asked, noticing the mess.

"Best guess: Spider Man and Batman tried to fight off an attack by Luthor and his gang... and lost." Green Lantern said, examining the collapsed roof.

"Jonn? Anything?" Superman asked after scanning the building with his x-ray vision.

"No." the Martian said. "Wherever they are, they are either unconscious or something is blocking my telepathy."

"I hope they're alright." Wonder Woman said. _If they're not, Spider Man's wife is going to be upset if we don't find them!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Secret hideout)

"Wakey, wakey, Batman!" Joker cackled as a hand slapped the dark knight in the face.

Batman shook his head and focused his eyes, and found himself staring at the clown prince of crime. "Joker! Figures you'd be part of this."

"Really? I must be falling into a rut!" Joker quipped and then turned back to the bald-headed criminal mastermind. "You're not going to leave them like this, are you?"

"Why not?" Luthor asked.

"Hello? They're still alive!" Joker declared, half-shouting.

"And they're going to stay that way until I say we don't need them anymore." Luthor snapped.

"Lex, Lex, Lex. Take it from someone who knows." he said, getting up close to whisper into his ear. "Don't wait. Do it now." he whispered, lighting tapping the gun in Luthor's holster.

"You don't like my decisions, then leave!" Luthor huffed, elbowing Joker in the gut and knocking his back.

"And they say I'm crazy." Joker huffed as he begrudgingly walked away.

"Spider Man?" Batman silently called out while Luthor was arguing with the rest of his gang.

"Right here, boss." a weary voice right behind him said.

"We're tied up, back-to-back, in titanium shackles, underneath a stasis field." Batman stated.

"So we can't escape, call for help, and Jonn can't locate us." Spider Man surmised. "Nice. Any idea where we are?"

"Not just yet." he said as Luthor approached them.

"Now, Batman, you must have some kind of pass key or remote override. Something I can use against your friends. Where is it?" Luthor asked.

"Guess." Batman retorted to the bald man, almost playfully.

"Grundy!" Luthor shouted at the zombie.

Looking past Luthor, Batman saw the large zombie fiddling with the dark knights utility belt, only to receive a powerful electric zap, that knocked him to the ground.

"I told you." Joker said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut Up!" Luthor snapped before turning to Star Sapphire. "Bring that thing. I'll get it open!" he said.

Sapphire used her powers to levitate the belt off the ground and over to the elevator where Luthor, Joker, Cheetah and The Shade were waiting.

"Grundy! Humanite! Watch the prisoners!" Luthor ordered as the elevator closed.

The two large and muscular supervillains looked at the dark knight for a few seconds, before Batman actually started talking back to them.

"Grundy. How much is Luthor paying you for this?" Batman asked the zombie.

"Money. Lots of it." Grundy replied.

"More than he's getting?" he asked, looking at the Ultra-Humanite who was standing next to him.

"I don't know." Grundy replied.

"Look at all you've had to put up with. You should be getting more." Batman said.

"More than me? Preposterous!" Ultra-Humanite said as he turned around and walked back to where a chair and a newspaper were waiting.

"Is it?" Batman asked the zombie.

Grundy looked over at the ape-like genius, and growled, right before he lunged at the Humanite and started fighting with him.

"Nice." Spider Man said. "Can I do the next one?"

"Only if you can tell me where we are." Batman asked.

"Well... in my direction I'm looking at a few crates that say 'LexCorps' on it. Two large electrical generators, both turned off. An open crate of what looks like cables and circuit boards. And there's a door at the far end of the room that says 'Danger! Fusion Reactor Cells. Authorized Personnel Only'." he exclaimed as the large pair continued fighting.

"We're in LexCorps!" Batman deduced.

"You mean... his company?" the webslinger asked.

"Yup. One of the sub-levels, I'll bet." the dark knight deduced.

"Great. With all these resources he's bound to figure out how to open your belt. So how do we get a message out to the League?" the webslinger stated.

"Can you get your hands free?"

"Give me a minute." he said as he was suddenly interrupted by a shouting voice.

"What's Going On Here?" Lex Luthor shouted, causing Grundy and Humanite to pause their fight. "You idiots are killing me faster than the Kryptonite!" Luthor snapped at the pair.

"Sorry." the pair said as Luthor walked over to the Dark Knight.

"I suppose you had something to do with this." Luthor said to Batman. "Well, it won't happen again. Cheetah! Shade! Take over here!"

The pair of villains remained as the others went back into the next room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Joker, Sapphire and Grundy watched as Luthor and The Ultra-Humanite placed the Bat Belt on a metal and glass table before punching the keys in the console.

The scanning equipment on the table x-rayed the belt, revealing what was inside the individual compartments.

"Fascinating." Luthor grinned.

Suddenly, the Bat Belt fizzled and sparked, electrifying the table.

Luthor sent another electrical surge through the belt, disabling it's primary defenses and causing the compartments to open.

"Finally!" Luthor grinned as he raced over to the belt and turned it upside down, causing the different belt compartments to empty onto the table.

"So what are you looking for? Bat car keys? Bat breath mints?" Joker asked as he suddenly noticed what looked like dried cat food coming out of one of his compartments. "Hmm. Guess Ms Kitty back in Gotham has more influence over him than I thought." he giggled and picked up one of Batman's batarangs and playfully hurled it at the nearby wall.

However, as the batarang hit and imbedded itself into the wall, it started beeping.

"Huh?" Luthor gasped as the beeping increased in speed.

"What?" Humanite gasped right before the batarang exploded.

BOOM!

"Woo Ho Ho Ho Ho!" Joker cackled as he stumbled backwards onto his feet.

"Careful you idiot!" Luthor snapped, then found what he was looking for. "Ah! Here it is!" he said, taking out what looked like a remote control device.

"What is it?" Sapphire asked.

"The key to our victory." Luthor grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What was that?" Spider Man asked as he continued to fiddle with the computer circuits and wiring that were now hooked up to the now active electrical generators.

"Sounded like one of my batarangs." Batman said as he finished tying up both Cheetah and Shade. _Which means they've got my belt open. _he thought. "How's it going on your end?"

"Almost finished. And... got it!" Spider Man said as he finished connecting all cables and circuit boards together.

Using his webbing, the wall-crawler was able to snag and pull several of the crates and boxes over to them, which was distraction enough for Cheetah and Shade to investigate, allowing Batman the time needed to free himself of his titanium shackles and take out both of the supervillains.

Batman then freed Spider Man and had him put together a very shocking surprise for the villains.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Batman asked.

"Well... Yeah!" Spider Man said as he flipped the switch on his makeshift device.

Fortunately most of the components had already been put together, so it was easy for Spider Man to create a device that would cause a major electrical short in the buildings security system and power grid. Powered by the electrical generators and hooked into the buildings main systems through the power cables that Batman had identified earlier, Spider Man's device overloaded the buildings power system and shut everything down.

"Good work." Batman said, the special lenses in his mask switching to night vision. "How long do we have?"

"One, maybe two minutes, before the buildings back-up systems kick in." Spider Man said, his own natural spider-like night vision kicking in.

"Perfect." The dark knight grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the power went out Luthor immediately realized something was wrong and charged into the room with Humanite, Grundy, Joker and Sapphire, who used her power stone to light the darkness.

"What happened in here? Shade? Cheetah?" Luthor called out.

"Luthor!" Sapphire cried out, standing next to the titanium shackles that had previously held their captured enemies. To the side of the shackles, were the bound and unconscious forms of Cheetah and Shade.

"Everyone! Back-To-Back!" Luthor shouted in panic. "Stay on your guard! The buildings back-up systems will kick in soon so we just..."

"AHH!" Grundy shouted.

"Grundy! What's wrong?" Luthor asked.

"Something hit Grundy!" the large zombie shouted as he spun around to try and find what had hit him.

"I can't see anything!" Humanite said. "Are you sure?"

"There's something in here!" Sapphire said, seeing shadows dancing left and right, even as she tried to brighten the dimly lit room.

"Don't get paranoid, of course they're in here!" Luthor hissed.

"See? If you'd only listened to me..." Joker started to say, as he pulled out his gun.

"Shut Up!" Luthor hissed. "They're only two men!"

"AH!" Humanite screamed.

Sapphire spun her light around to where the scream had come from, only to find that the Ultra-Humanite was gone.

"Where did he go?" she gasped.

"URP!" Joker gasped.

Luthor and the others spun around and noticed that Joker was now gone. At least, he wasn't in Sapphire's light anymore.

"Grrrr! You Think Grundy Scared? GRUNDY SMASH!" the large zombie roared as he charged blindly into the darkness.

"Grundy, No!" Luthor shouted, only hear the rampant sounds of destruction as the zombie barreled through the sub-levels walls and machines.

"He's just a big, dumb animal, isn't he?" Sapphire asked.

"If he wasn't so strong..." Luthor groaned.

"This is getting out of hand! I'm out of here! Keep your blasted money!" Star Sapphire declared and quickly took off towards the elevator.

"Sapphire, Wait!" Luthor shouted as the power-gem wielder left the bald man in pitch blackness.

Luthor wandered around in the dark for several minutes. He continued to hear, off in the distance, Grundy rampaging through his facility and he vaguely wondering why the back-up generator hadn't kicked in.

"Grundy! His rampaging probably disabled some of the back-up power systems!" he realized.

"Good guess." a deep voice from the shadows said.

"Who's There?" Luthor gasped, turning his gun towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"Who do you think?" the voice asked.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Luthor shouted as he started shooting randomly at the darkness.

However, once his gun was empty, Luthor felt his gun knocked out of his hand.

"Huh?" Luthor gasped as a small light came up... right underneath a scary-looking cowled mask.

"Boo." Batman said, right before he punched Luthor in the face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, where have you guys been?" Spider Man asked, sitting on a mess of crates right above the bound and unconscious villains known as Joker, Ultra-Humanite, Cheetah and The Shade, as the rest of the Justice League entered the now lighted underground sub-level.

"Just picking up a stray villain." Green Lantern said as Hawkgirl deposited the unconscious Star Sapphire amongst the other villains.

"And I found this one rampaging through one of the other lower levels." Superman said as he dropped the large zombie right next to Sapphire.

"When all the power went out in and around LexCorps, we came to investiage." Hawkgirl said. "When we saw Star Sapphire exiting the building, we figured this is where they took you."

"Though you didn't leave us much to do, did you?" Flash asked. "Where's Luthor?"

"Forget Luthor, where's Batman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Right here." the dark knight said as he entered the room, dragging an unconscious Lex Luthor back to his associates. Gripping him by his collar, Batman dropped Luthor right next to Grundy.

"And just so you know... this big one is mine." Spider Man said, pointing to the Humanite. "Batman got the rest of them."

"Couldn't have done it if you hadn't blown the power to the whole building." Batman said.

"Thanks, boss." the webslinger said. "And now... if you don't mind... there's a bed and a beautiful dream waiting for me at home."

"Right. File the report tomorrow, we'll clean up here." The dark knight said as the webslinger took off.

"A bed and a beautiful dream, huh? Is he talking about sleep or his..." Flash asked, only to get interrupted by Wonder Woman.

WHAP!

"Ouch! What was that for?" Flash asked, rubbing the back of his head where the amazon had hit him.

"If you're going to give away secrets of our teammates, then I'll hit you again." Wonder Woman said to the scarlet speedster.

"Oh, please. Let me do it!" Hawkgirl grinned, gripping her mace.

"Knock It Off!" Batman snapped at the group as the police showed up to arrest the villains.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter update. And just so everyone knows, this is the end of this adventure. The next update will be another Justice League two-part episode. I just haven't decided which one to write up next.

Suggestions are welcome, of course.

And before anyone criticizes me about how the rest of the villains were taken out by Batman and Spider Man, keep in mind that Sapphire and Grundy were caught by the other League members while trying to escape and what not.

And yes, I omitted several other things in here, like Batman offering Ultra-Humanite a bigger bribe than Luthor was offering him, and Cheetah kissing Batman, and even Luthor getting an armored suit to stabilize his Kryptonite condition. (I'll probably address these at a later date)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

EXTRA! (Suggested by randomguy)

"So, Batman, what's in that pocket?" Spider Man asked, pointing to his belt.

"Batarangs."

"And that pocket?" he asked, pointing to another compartment.

"Smoke grenades." Batman said.

"And that pocket?" he asked, pointing to another compartment.

"Meow Mix." Batman said.

Spider Man paused and just looked at the dark knight.

"It's personal." he said and went back to refilling his belt after Luthor had emptied it.

(Anyone get this joke? It was meant to be a reference to either Catwoman or Cheetah. Your choice)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

EXTRA 2

"His rampaging must have disabled the other back-up systems." Luthor groaned.

"Good guess." a deep voice from the shadows said.

"Who's There?" Luthor gasped, turning his gun towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"Who do you think?" the voice asked.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Luthor shouted as he started shooting randomly at the darkness.

However, once his gun was empty, Luthor felt his gun knocked out of his hand.

"What? Where Are You!" Luthor shouted in panic.

"Here." Spider Man hissed, hanging upside down right in front of the bald-headed mastermind.

"AH!" Luthor gasped as Spider Man lashed out and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"Whew! Guess I should feel lucky." Spider Man said. "Last time I hung upside down in front of someone, I got a kiss, which would have been awkward now."


End file.
